Xxxtentacionmeins Wiki
XXXTentacion Rapper Jahseh D. Onfroy (alias XXXTENTACION ) XXXTENTACION Der umstrittene Rapper Jahseh D. Onfroy (alias XXXTENTACION ) spielt in Genres, die oft Elemente aus Punkrock, Hip-Hop, R & B und Heavy Metal beinhalten, schnell und locker. Onfroy wurde in Südflorida geboren und hatte eine schwierige Erziehung, die oft in gewalttätige Situationen geriet. seine Mutter konnte nicht damit fertig werden, ihn allein zu erziehen, deshalb war er oft gezwungen, bei verschiedenen anderen Vormündern zu bleiben. In einem ungeklärten Alter wurde Onfroy aufgrund eines bewaffneten Raubüberfalls in eine Jugendstrafanstalt geschickt; Während dieser Zeit traf er Freund und langjährige Mitarbeiterin Ski Mask, den Slump God. Nach ihrer Freilassung entschieden Onfroy und Ski Mask sich dazu, sauber zu werden und eine Karriere in der Musik zu verfolgen und gründete die Florida-Rap-Crew-Mitglieder nur in diesem Prozess. Im Jahr 2014 hat Onfroy seinen ersten Track auf SoundCloud hochgeladen, "Vice City", der Hunderttausende von Streams schnell in Schwung brachte. Später im selben Jahr veröffentlichte er zwei EPs, The Fall and Ice Hotel; Die breite Palette an Genres und Gesangsstilen - vom Flüstern über das Singen bis hin zum Rappen und direktem Schreien - verdiente Onfroy einen Kult, der in weniger als einem Jahr folgte. Im Jahr 2015 veröffentlichte Onfroy zwei gemeinsame Alben, nur Mitglieder, Vol. 1 und Vol. 2 - neben dem Slump God und verschiedene Members Only-Mitarbeiter - sowie seine dritte und vierte EPs, ItWasn'tEnough und Willy Wonka war ein Kindermörder. Sein Debütalbum, Bad Vibes, sollte ursprünglich ein Mixtape sein, das 2016 veröffentlicht wurde. Die Erweiterung des Albums in ein Studioalbum in voller Länge, gepaart mit zwei verschiedenen Inhaftierungen, verzögerte jedoch wiederholt die Veröffentlichung des Albums. Single "Look at Me!", Ursprünglich Anfang 2016 veröffentlicht, wurde ein Schläferhit und wurde 2017 wieder veröffentlicht. Damals traf es die Top 40 der Billboard Hot 100 Singles Charts. Onfroy unterschrieb einen Vertrag mit Empire und das Label veröffentlichte im Mai 2017 Revenge , ein Acht-Lieder-Mixtape von zuvor veröffentlichtem XXXTENTACION- Material. Spitzname: XXX, Young Dagger Dick Auch Bekannt Als: Jahseh Dwayne Onfroy Berühmt Als: Rapper Nationalität: Amerikanisch Geburtsdatum: 23. Januar 1998 Alter: 19 Jahre Sonnenzeichen: Wassermann Höhe: 1,68 M Geboren In: Florida, Vereinigten Staaten Von Amerika Nettowert: 200.000 US-Dollar, Wie 2017 Formularende XXXTentacion ist ein US-amerikanischer Rapper, der für seinen rohen und gewagten Musikstil bekannt ist. Er war musikalisch von der Kindheit an geneigt, aber er mochte die folgenden Noten und Muster nicht. Als Kind wurde er von den Arbeiten von Rapper wie Tupac Shakur und Bands wie Papa Roach beeinflusst. XXXTentacion wurde durch die Veröffentlichung von Snippets und Vollversionen seiner Songs auf SoundCloud populär. Er arbeitete in Zusammenarbeit mit Rapper Ski Mask dem Slump Rap und veröffentlichte mehrere Alben durch ihre Musikgruppe 'Members Only'. Sein Stil der Musik folgt keinem Beat oder Noten und ist bekanntermaßen aggressiv mit einer starken Mischung aus verzerrten Beats. Er nahm den Namen "XXXTentacion" an, der für "Unknown Temptation" steht. · Während seiner frühen Teenagerjahre hatte XXXTentacion ein Jahr im Gefängnis verbracht, wegen bestimmter Aktivitäten, an denen er beteiligt war. Im Gefängnis lernte er den Rapper Slump Rap kennenlernen und gründete einmal eine Gruppe namens "Nur Mitglieder". Im Jahr 2014 hat er sein erstes Lied in SoundCloud-Konto namens "Vice City" hochgeladen. Er nutzte die Plattform auch, um Teaser oder Vollversionen von Songs zu veröffentlichen, die bald veröffentlicht oder nie veröffentlicht wurden. · Im Jahr 2015 veröffentlichte er zwei Alben "Members Only Vol. 1 'Und' Nur Mitglieder Vol. 2 'in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Rap-Künstler Ski Mask den Slump God. 2016 veröffentlichte er den Song "Willy Wonka war ein Kindermörder". Sein Lied "Look at Me" (2016) war ein Hit. Das Lied wurde 2017 veröffentlicht und ging in die Hitliste der US-Billboard Charts. Im April 2017 veröffentlichte er drei Songs auf SoundCloud. Im Mai 2017 veröffentlichte er sein erstes Album "Revenge", bestehend aus acht zuvor veröffentlichten Mixtapes. · Zu seinen aktuellen Projekten gehören das Studioalbum "Bad Vibes" und "17" sowie ein Mixtape "I Need Jesus". Er arbeitet auch an einem gemeinsamen Album "Members Vol. 3 'mit der Gruppe' Nur für Mitglieder '. · XXX Tentacion wurde am 23. Januar 1998 in Florida als Jahseh Dwayne Onfroy geboren. Er verbrachte seine Kindheit in Gebieten wie Pompano Beach und Lauderhill in Florida. XXX Tentacion war von Kindheit an musikalisch geneigt und wurde im Chor eingeschrieben. Er mochte jedoch die folgenden Noten nicht und kam auch zu Auseinandersetzungen mit anderen Kindern, die seine Entlassung aus der Chormusik zur Folge hatten. · Er war auch bekannt, dass er eine schwierige Beziehung zu seiner Mutter hatte. Aufgrund seines delinquenten Verhaltens bat ihn seine Mutter, das Haus während seiner Teenagerzeit zu verlassen. Er verbrachte die folgenden Jahre bei seiner Großmutter zu Hause und Justizvollzugsanstalt. · XXX Tentacion ist mehrmals in rechtliche Angelegenheiten verwickelt. In frühen Jugendjahren geriet er in Kämpfe mit Menschen, die er als Bedrohung für seine Mutter empfand und sich später in mehreren Fällen engagierte. Er war an mehreren illegalen Aktivitäten wie dem Besitz von Feuerwaffen, Diebstahl, bewaffneten Raubüberfällen, Oxycodonbesitz etc. beteiligt, für die er auch ein Jahr im Gefängnis verbracht hatte. 2016 wurde er dreimal verhaftet; der erste Fall war für die Anklage des Raubes und der erschwerten Batterie mit tödlicher Waffe. Später in diesem Jahr wurde er erneut wegen der schweren Batterie eines schwangeren Opfers verhaftet. Das dritte Mal wurde er verhaftet, weil er gegen seine Vorabentscheidung verstoßen hatte. Er wurde um April 2017 veröffentlicht. · Leben| Quelltext bearbeiten · Durch die finanziellen Probleme seiner Mutter verbrachte Onfroy die meiste Zeit seiner Kindheit mit seiner Großmutter. Sein Interesse für die Musik wurde geweckt, als seine Tante ihn überzeugte, erst den Schulchor und später den Kirchenchor zu besuchen; kurz nach seinem Beitritt wurde er jedoch aus dem Schulchor geworfen, nachdem er bei einem Angriff auf einen anderen Schüler mitgemacht hatte. Onfroy wurde aus der Mittelschule verwiesen, nachdem er sich durch viele weitere physische Auseinandersetzungen mit anderen auffällig gezeigt hatte.3 Er besuchte die Piper High School, doch brach diese in der 10. Klasse ab.4 · Gefängnisaufenthalte / Rechtsfragen| Quelltext bearbeiten · 2014 verbrachte er ein Jahr in einer Haftanstalt für Jugendliche, in welcher er seinen heutigen besten Freund Stokeley Clevon Goulbourne (besser bekannt unter seinem Künstlernamen Ski Mask The Slump God) kennenlernte. · Im Juli 2016 wurde Onfroy verhaftet, nachdem er des Raubes und des Übergriffs mit einer tödlichen Waffe beschuldigt worden war. Nachdem er im Oktober 2016 eine Kaution hinterlassen hatte und freigelassen wurde, wurde er im selben Monat noch einmal verhaftet; die Anklagepunkte waren Freiheitsberaubung, Zeugenmanipulation und eine gefährliche Körperverletzung eines schwangeren Opfers. Bei letzterem Anklagepunkt stellte sich heraus, dass das Opfer – Onfroys Exfreundin – die Schwangerschaft nur vorgetäuscht hatte. Ob er derjenige war, der an ihrer Körperverletzung schuld war, ist bisher ungeklärt. · Onfroy wurde am 26. März 2017 auf Kaution freigelassen und ist ab diesem Zeitpunkt an zwei Jahre lang auf Bewährung. · Karriere und Durchbruch| Quelltext bearbeiten · Das erste Lied „Vice City“ veröffentlichte Onfroy im Jahr 2014 unter seinem Künstlernamen XXXTentacion auf Soundcloud. Darauffolgend lud er häufig kleine Ausschnitte aus seinen Songs hoch, welche er nach kurzer Zeit oft wieder von der Plattform entfernte. Er veröffentlichte 2015 mit dem ebenfalls US-amerikanischen Rapper Ski Mask The Slump God zwei Kollaborations-Alben; Members Only Vol. 1 und Members Only Vol 2. · Onfroy bezeichnet sich häufig eher als Künstler statt als Rapper, da er viele Musikrichtungen miteinander vermischt und somit keinem Genre zugeordnet werden kann; deutlich wird das in seiner 2016 veröffentlichten EP Willy Wonka Was a Child Murderer, in welcher die Musik hauptsächlich von Heavy Metal und Indie beeinflusst worden ist. · Während er von Juli 2016 bis zum März 2017 die meiste Zeit im Gefängnis war, erlangte sein 2016 releaster und 2017 re-releaster Song „Look at me!“ über die Plattformen SoundCloud und YouTube immer mehr Aufmerksamkeit und verhalf ihm schließlich durch den plötzlichen viralen Aufschwung zum weltweiten Durchbruch. Der Song stieg auf Platz 34 in den US Billboard Hot 100 und in die Top 40 der Canadian Hot 100. · Onfroy arbeitet laut eigenen Angaben zurzeit an mehreren Studioalben; Bad Vibes und 17, als auch an seinem Mixtape I Need Jesus. · Sein Debütprojekt, Revenge, mit acht bereits veröffentlichten Tracks, wurde am 16. Mai 2016 releast, sein kollaboratives Mixtape Members Only Vol. 3 wurde am 26. Juni 2017 über SoundCloud releast. · · · Frühen Lebensjahren · Jahseh Dwayne Onfroy wurde am 23. Januar 1998 in Plantation im US-Bundesstaat Florida geboren. Er wurde hauptsächlich von seiner Großmutter wegen seiner finanziellen Situation in Pompano Beach, Florida und Lauderhill, Florida , großgezogen . Er ist ägyptischer , indischer , deutscher , jamaikanischer und italienischer Herkunft. 17Onfroys Interesse an Musik begann zunächst, nachdem seine Tante ihn dazu überredet hatte, den Schulchor und später den Kirchenchor zu besuchen. Er wurde kurz nach seinem Beitritt aus dem Schulchor rausgeschmissen, weil er einen anderen Schüler angegriffen hatte, während er nach einer Reihe von körperlichen Auseinandersetzungen aus der Mittelschule ausgeschlossen wurde. Er wurde anschließend von seiner Mutter für mehr als sechs Monate in Sheridan House Family Ministries aufgenommen. 18 Onfroy besucht Piper Schule , bis er in der zehnten Klasse fiel aus. 19 Er beschrieb sich selbst als „Außenseiter“ in dieser Zeit unter Berufung auf, wie ruhig er war trotz beliebt und regelmäßig in körperlichen Auseinandersetzungen beteiligt. 20 · Karriere · 2014-16: Karriere-Anfänge und Erfolg mit "Look at Me" · Im Jahr 2014 verbrachte er ein Jahr in einer Jugendstrafanstalt, als Call - Center - Betreiber arbeiten für gun Besitz Kosten, 18 , wo er Stokeley Clevon Goulbourne traf 21 besser bekannt als Ski - Maske Die Slump Gott. Onfroy und Goulbourne wurden gute Freunde und fingen an, als Verkaufsstelle freestyling . 22 Die beiden würden nach ihrer Entlassung aus der Haft viele Male miteinander zusammenarbeiten. 23 13 seine Zeit in der Haft unter Hinweis auf , sagte Onfroy , dass er an die Offiziere und Mitarbeiter und verwendet respekt war ein zu schützen Menschen aus anderen Insassen, einschließlich homosexuellen Mithäftling, der Onfroy später für seine „verdächtig“ schlagen. 18 · Im selben Jahr kaufte Onfroy nach seiner Entlassung aus einer Jugendstrafanstalt ein Blue Snowball- Mikrofon und begann Musik aufzunehmen. 22 Nach Onfroy einem angenommenen Moniker XXXTentacion, hochgeladen X seinem ersten offiziellen Song namens Vice City auf Soundcloud . 14 Dann würde er weiterhin kleine Schnipsel seiner Songs hochladen, die entweder bald veröffentlicht oder unveröffentlicht bleiben würden. X schloss sich schließlich dem amerikanischen Rapper Ski Mask The Slump Gods Gruppe Very Rare an, bevor er abbrach und das Mitgliedskollektiv startete, dem die Ski Mask beigetreten war. 13 X veröffentlichte sein erstes offizielles Extended-Play (EP) namens The Fall''am 21. November 2014. 24 Onfroy veröffentlichte ein Kollaborationsalbum mit Skimaske der Slump-Gott, nur ''Mitglieder Vol. genannt . 1 vor der Veröffentlichung von Members Only Vol. 2 , im Jahr 2015 mit mehreren Mitgliedern der wachsenden Mitglieder nur Kollektiv. Im Jahr 2016 veröffentlichte er das EP Willy Wonka ein Kind Mörder war , 25 mit der Musik von stark inspiriert Heavy Metal und Indie - Musik . Im Jahr 2016 kündigte X seinen Job als Call-Center-Betreiber an, um für seine damals wachsende Musikkarriere zu sorgen. 19 · Im Jahr 2016 veröffentlichte X einen Song namens " Look at Me ", zu dem eines der beliebtesten Songs von X geworden ist. · 2017-present: Entlassung aus dem Gefängnis, Rache, 17 und Bad Vibes Forever · Im Jahr 2017 veröffentlichte X sein Lied " Look at Me ". Der Song erreichte Platz 34 der US Billboard Hot 100 und die Top 40 der kanadischen Hot 100 . 26 Die einzigen halfen er wegen Vorwürfen des kanadischen Rapper mehr an Popularität gewinnen Drake eines ähnliches mit Rap Flow in seinem damals unveröffentlichten Song, jetzt unter dem Spurnamen veröffentlicht, genannt „KMT“ , dass er bei einem Konzert in der Vorschau Amsterdam mit Feature - Gast Aussehen von einem britischen Rapper Giggs . 27 28 · Am 18. April 2017, nach seiner Entlassung aus dem Gefängnis, veröffentlichte X drei weitere Songs auf SoundCloud. 29 In einem Interview mit WMIB gab X bekannt, dass er derzeit an seinen Studioalben von Bad Vibes und 17 arbeitet ; sowie Mixtape , ich brauche Jesus . 30 31 32 In einem Interview drei Tage nach seiner Entlassung aus dem Gefängnis, sagte X bis XXL und sagte : „Ich habe das wirklich sehr, sehr gutes Album genannt 17. Das eher eine Alternative ist, R & B Sound - ich dann Ich habe dieses Mixtape namens Ich brauche Jesus, das ist hauptsächlich Rap und der Underground-Sound, den ich gemacht habe. "33 · Er hat derzeit über 400 Millionen Spiele auf SoundCloud . 34 · X kündigte seine erste landesweite Tour am 28. April 2017 an. Die Tour mit dem Titel "The Revenge Tour" hatte insgesamt 26 Tourdaten und wurde aufgrund zahlreicher Kontroversen, zu denen ein Rapper angegriffen wurde 35 , in eine Eklat auf der Bühne , die führte ihn klopfte bewusstlos 36 und ein Zuschauer erstochen, 37 X in eine Barrikade von Sicherheit geworfen 38 und X ein Fan Stanzen. 39 X kündigte die Annullierung der restlichen Tourdaten an, weil sein Cousin am 24. Juni 2017 erschossen wurde 40, obwohl das endgültige Tourdatum in Broward County, Florida, noch weitergehen würde. 41 · X wurde als zehnter Pick auf dem Namen XXL ‚s "2017 Freshman Class" nach in der abgestimmt wird. 42 43 44 In seinem XXL Freestyle (die regelmäßig von Studenten im ersten Jahr durchgeführt wird , wo ein Rapper wird a cappella Reim), es wurde spekuliert, dass X einen amerikanischen Rapper J. Cole verbal beleidigte . 45 · Am 16. Mai 2017 veröffentlichte X sein Major-Label-Debüt-kommerzielles Projekt namens Revenge . Das Mixtape besteht aus acht zuvor veröffentlichten Songs. 46 Das kollaborative Mixtape, nur für Mitglieder, Bd. 3 , mit nur Mitgliedern, wurde am 26. Juni 2017 veröffentlicht. · X bekannt , dass er am 20. Juli 2017 wird nimmt eine kleine Pause von Social Media 47 , bis er wieder zwei Wochen später kam den Release - Termin für sein kommendes Debütalbum bekannt zu geben, die so genannten 17 . 48 Rapper DRAM brachte X während eines Konzerts im Staples Center während KAM DAMN von Kendrick Lamar heraus. Tour. Es war das erste Mal, dass X in der Arena auftrat und das erste Mal als Eröffnungsakt eines Mainstream-Künstlers herausgebracht wurde. 49 Dies folgte Lamars Kommentaren über Rapper, die Ghostwriter für Songtexte verwendeten 50, die möglicherweise an Drake gerichtet waren, den X in einer Rap-Fehde zu Beginn des gleichen Jahres hatte. 51 · Am 25. August 2017 veröffentlichte X sein Major-Label-Debütalbum, 17 . 52 Das Album debütierte auf Platz 2 der US- Werbetafel 200 und verkaufte in der ersten Woche 86.000 Albenäquivalente. 53 Das Album erhielt eine positive Resonanz von Kritikern, von denen einige das Album für seine persönlichen Erzählungen und seinen vielfältigen musikalischen Stil lobten. 54 Am 3. September 2017 angekündigt Onfroy dass Bad Vibes immer , sein zweites Album, ist noch in der Produktion. 55 17 gab X sieben weitere Lieder - " Jocelyn Flores"Save Me" und "Carry On" - das Debüt in der Billboard Hot 100 auf Platz 31, 77, 41, 54, 91, 94 und 95, wobei "Jocelyn Flores" der höchste Charting-Song von XXXTentacion seit "Look At Me" war , der ihn bei 34 erreichte. 56 X erhielt dann sein neuntes Lied zum Chart auf dem Billboard Hot 100 auf Kodak Black's Lied, "Roll in Peace" von Project Baby 2. Das Lied debütierte bei 52. 57 · Am 12. September 2017 veröffentlichte X sein erstes offizielles Musikvideo für sein 2016 Lied "Look at Me!"; sowie ein Musikvideo mit seinem 2015 Lied "Riot" teilen. 58 Das Lied erzeugte Kontroversen Stunden, nachdem es bekannt gegeben wurde, weil das Video ein weißes Kind zeigt, das von Onfroy gehängt wurde, wie ein anderes schwarzes Kind beobachtete. 59 Onfroy unterzeichnete mit der Capitol Music Group Tochtergesellschaft Caroline am 19. Oktober 2017. Der Deal, der 6 Millionen Dollar wert ist, ist nur für ein Album. 60 Kurz darauf kündigte Onfroy am 25. Oktober 2017 an, dass er seinen Vertrag mit Caroline kündigte. 61 · Musikrichtung · Die Einflüsse von X sind Kurt Cobain , Tupac Shakur , Käfig der Elefant , The Fray , Papa Roach , Drei Tage Gnade , Gorillaz und Coldplay . X sagte zu den Einflüssen: "Ich beschäftige mich mehr oder weniger mit Dingen, die sich nicht nur auf das Rappen selbst stützen, sondern eher von Künstlern anderer Genres inspiriert werden." 62 X als Künstler wurde als vielseitig definiert 63 und seine Musik wurde als eine "lo-fi" Ästhetik beschrieben 64 , die vielfältig 65 und experimentell ist und Schwermetall beeinflusst. 66Die Musik von X hat auch die Tendenz, verzerrten Bass 67 und einen "absichtlichen Mangel an Politur" zu enthalten. 11 über das Sprechen, hat X sagte , dass das absichtlich schlechte Durchmischung auf seinen Spuren es „echt“ 68 haben auch einige Fans darauf hingewiesen , dass seine Musik viele junge, aufstrebende Künstler inspiriert hat, wie Craig Xen, Lil Pump, Trippie Redd , Karami und Smokepurpp , um ähnliche Vibes in ihre Musik zu kanalisieren. 65 · X ändert seinen Stimmstil in der Regel je nach Art des Songs, auf dem er auftritt. Sein Gesangsstil wurde als "emotionale Verwundbarkeit" auf viel deprimierenderen Tracks 69 und als Replizierung von Schreien auf viel aggressiveren Tracks beschrieben. 70 Das Songwriting von X ist als schräg und schockierend beschrieben worden und bezieht sich oft auf "Gewalt, Sex und Drogen" 71. In manchen Projekten wie The Fall und 17 ist das Songwriting von X jedoch im Vergleich zu seiner vorherigen Arbeit emotionaler, oft in Bezug auf Einsamkeit, Depression, Isolation und Angstzustände. 72 · Kontroversen · X ist in der Regel eine umstrittene Figur in der Hip-Hop - Industrie wegen tätlichen Angriff auf Fans betrachtet, 73 öffentliche Fehden mit anderen Künstlern 74 und allgemeinen Social - Media - Skandalen. 75 76 77 78Spin hat X als "den umstrittensten Mann von Rap" 79 und XXL als X als "umstrittensten Neuling aller Zeiten" bezeichnet. 80 · Am 24. August 2017, ein Tag vor der Veröffentlichung seines Debüt - Album, 17 , hochgeladen X ein Video auf den Social - Media - Plattform Instagram von ihm den Akt der Darstellung Selbstmord durch Erhängen . 81X hat später ein Video auf Instagram hochgeladen, in dem das Video als Teil eines Musikvideos dargestellt wird. 82 · Am 12. September 2017 hat X ein Musikvideo zu Youtube für seinen Song "Riot" hochgeladen, nachdem er ein Musikvideo für ihn geteilt hatte. Die umstrittene Szene zeigt, wie X eine Schlinge um den Hals eines weißen Kindes legt und ihn dann aufhängt (was Lynchen bedeutet ). Die Mutter des Kindes war ursprünglich besorgt um die Szene, sagte aber, sie sei in Ordnung, wenn die Botschaft porträtiert würde. 83 Auf seinen Live-Talks erzählte X seinen Anhängern, dass das Video weder Black Lives Matter noch die Polizeibrutalität ansprach, sondern All Lives Matter unterstützte . 84 · Vorfälle bei Konzerten · Am 26. März 2017, nachdem X aus dem Gefängnis entlassen wurde, machte X ein Überraschungskonzert, das am 7. April in Miami, Florida , arrangiert wurde . Die Show hatte einen niedrigen Eintrittspreis von $ 5, bis es anscheinend voll war, bevor er für ihn ankam, um mit der Aufführung zu beginnen. Ein Aufstand brach aus. Die Polizei begleitete schließlich X und schloss die Show. 85 · Rapper und Mitglied von Onfroys Members Only-Kollektiv Wifisfuneral wurde bei der ersten Show in der Revenge Tour in Houston , Texas am 31. Mai 2017 angegriffen . 86 Die Wifisfuneral-Bühne tauchte in das Publikum ein, wo mehrere Zuschauer ihn traten und dann das Tagungsort. 87 · Während eines Konzerts in San Diego kam es zu einer physischen Auseinandersetzung, die dazu führte, dass X bewusstlos 88 89 90 und ein Publikum erstochen wurde, 91 obwohl die Verletzung nicht lebensbedrohlich war. 92 wurde der Angreifer berichtet ein Mitarbeiter von Rapper sein Rob Stone , eine der Personen , die derzeit in einer laufenden Fehde verwickelt war , die X und Kollegen aus Süd - Florida-native Rapper Skimaske den Slump Gott beteiligt. Die Fehde hatte bereits zur Skimaske geführt, als der Slump God während der Rapper Desiigner's Outlet Tour attackiert wurde. 93 · Stone veröffentlichte einen Diss-Track mit dem Titel "Xxxtracredit", in dem er den Anschlag in San Diego erwähnt und dann weitergeht, um X zu sagen, dass er "nicht nach Kalifornien zurückkehren soll". 94 Später in einem Interview bestritt Stone auf zu wissen , wer die Angreifer sind. 95 96 · Am 18. Juni 2017 schlug X ein Publikumsteilnehmer während eines Konzerts im Komplex in Salt Lake City, Utah . Er behauptete, dass dies in Selbstverteidigung war, da er darum gebeten hatte, dass niemand im Publikum ihn berührte und warnte, dass er sie schlagen würde, wenn sie es täten. 97 · X wurde am 21. Juni 2017 in der Concord Music Hall in Chicago, Illinois , aufgeführt. Das Konzert wurde in letzter Minute abgesagt, was dazu führte, dass Hunderte von Fans die Straßen überfluteten und beinahe einen Aufstand anstießen. 98 Er erklärte, dass der Grund für die Aufhebung der Aufführung die Entscheidung des Gerichts sei, in letzter Minute abzusagen. 98 Vier Tage später wurde sein Cousin erschossen und er stornierte seine Tournee. 99 · Nach der Veröffentlichung von Xs 17-'' Album wurde am 2. September 2017 ein kostenloses Konzert im Orpheum in Tampa, Florida, angekündigt . 100 Der Veranstaltungsort hatte nur die Kapazität, 750 Konzertbesucher zu unterstützen, aber über 3.000 Menschen erschienen um das Konzert zu besuchen und der Veranstaltungsort musste das Konzert absagen, bevor ein Sicherheitsrisiko geschaffen wurde. 101 Dies führte dazu, dass viele Fans des Künstlers fast auf der Straße randalierten und die Polizei die Menge aufbrechen musste. 102 Einige Fans begannen online zu behaupten, dass sie von Polizisten, die auf den Aufstand folgten, von Tränen vergast wurden. 103 · Drake Fehde · Am 28. Januar 2017 hat ein kanadischer Rapper Drake einen neuen Track mit dem Titel "KMT" vorgehabt. Das Lied zeigt Gastauftritt von einem britischen Rapper Giggs in Amsterdam . 104 Der Song wurde dann von Nutzern in sozialen Medien mit Xs Breakout-Song "Look at Me!" Verglichen. aufgrund des ähnlichen Flusses. 28 Drake folgte ihn dann auf Twitter, vor der Veröffentlichung von „KMT“. 105 In einem Interview mit ''XXL , er über die Drake Vergleiche in Frage gestellt wurde, war seine Antwort : „Wenn Drake würde die Strömung nehmen, und ich weiß nicht , ob er zu Recht tat, aber wenn das der Fall ist, zumindest zu erreichen raus zu einem Nigga, hilf einem Nigga in dieser Situation. " 106Am 18. März 2017 veröffentlichte Drake eine Wiedergabeliste mit dem Namen More Life, zu der dieser Track "KMT" gehört. 107 Da X Entlassung aus dem Gefängnis auf Bewährung zwei Wochen später wurde er mit interviewt WMIB , Drake ruft eine „bitch“ und sagte , dass er Drake Einfluss respektiert , aber fühlte sich wie „KMT“ ihn respektlos. 108 Am folgenden Tag auf Twitter begann X ein Foto von Drakes Mutter zu schreiben, die sagte "sie könnte es bekommen". 109 Er stellte dann ein Bild von Drakes Mutter und ein Kind Version von Drake mit Gesicht des X über die der Vater Drake photos, Dennis Graham. 110 Später in einem Interview mit DJ Semtex, Bestritt Drake diese Anschuldigungen, dass er den "Fluss" von X gestohlen habe. Drake leugnete auch diesen Rapper und sagte, dass er nur von Gerüchten über Gerüchte gehört habe, die nach dem "KMT" Snippet verbreitet wurden. 111 112 X auf seinem Twitter antwortete verlangt , dass Drake nach Florida kommen, nachdem X sagen , dass er nicht „twitter Rap mit niggas“, 113 X dann auf einem Live - Stream war und behauptet, er könnte „out- Rap "Drake. 110 · · Foto von XXXTentacion von Florida Department of Corrections zu Beginn seiner Probezeit genommen · Rapper Offset von der Hip-Hop-Gruppe Migos nutzte die Livestream-Funktion von Instagram, um Onfroy verbal zu attackieren und die Fehde weiter zu steigern. 114 Chicago Rapper, 600Breezy, (die zur Zeit wegen Verstoßes gegen seine Bewährung im Gefängnis) 115 dann behauptet , dass Drake ihm die Erlaubnis gab in die Fehde zu betreten und Onfroy angreifen. 116 600Breezy erzählte Onfroy, dass er "ein paar Niggas bekommen hat, die dich in deiner eigenen Stadt niederschlagen werden". 117 600Breezy nach Florida ging später nach ihm zu suchen , um zu versuchen, obwohl es sinnlos war. 118 · Nachdem Onfroy auf der Bühne in San Diego bewusstlos geschlagen worden war , mochte Drake einen Post auf Instagram, der ihn lächerlich machte. 119 · Rechtsfragen · Im Jahr 2014 wurde Onfroy für ein Jahr in eine Jugendstrafanstalt geschickt . 18 13 Ihn zufolge während seiner Zeit in Haft, wurde der Staatsanwalt versucht , den Künstler als Erwachsene für gun Besitz Gebühren zu versuchen, die nach ihm im Gefängnis eine Strafe von 5-10 Jahren gehabt hätten . 18 · Im Juli 2016 wurde er verhaftet und wegen Raub und Angriffen mit einer tödlichen Waffe angeklagt . 120 121 Nach der Kaution von $ 10.000 Posting 122 Anfang Oktober des gleichen Jahres, während Prozess wartet, wurde der Rapper verhaftet wieder einen Monat später unter dem Vorwurf der Freiheitsberaubung , Zeuge Manipulation und erschwert Batterie eines schwangeren Opfer. 123 124 Am 26. März 2017 wurde X aus dem Gefängnis auf Kaution freigelassen 33 125 126für seine Probe von Raub und Angriff mit einer tödlichen Waffe begann am 27. März 2017 und wird bis zum 26. März 2023 dauern. Sein Prozeß gegen die schwere Batterie eines schwangeren Opfers wurde ursprünglich im Mai 2017 stattfinden und wurde seitdem zurückgedrängt mehrmals und wurde festgelegt, um Platz am 5. Oktober 2017 stattzufinden. 127 Am 8. September 2017 hat Pitchfork das Opferzeugnis von Genf Ayala, das Opfer in Xs verschlimmertem Batteriekasten, durchgesickert. 128 Der Prozess wurde seither wieder verschoben und es wurde kein Datum veröffentlicht. · Letzte Aktivitäten Kategorie:Wiki